


Sailing

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Euphemisms, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony accidentally uses an Asgardian euphemism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing

It had started out as their usual Sunday night conversation as they laid in bed. Loki was doing his obligatory complaining about having to go to Asgard all tomorrow so that Odin could be certain Loki wasn’t up to some new mischief, despite Heimdall constantly watching him.

Tony was saying _hmm_ and _aww_ at all the right moments, his eyelids heavy. Loki knew he was already half asleep, but didn’t mind. It was not like Loki was saying anything he hadn’t said a thousand times before.

He was just happy that Tony let him talk, didn’t tell him to be quite, or to get over it.

It was something he never had with any past lover and it was one of the main reasons Loki loved Tony beyond all else.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Loki asked, feeling a bit lighter just from airing his many grievances.

“Going sailing,” Tony said groggily, his eyes closed.

Loki’s whole body went tense, every muscle locking up in one violent moment that he was surprised he didn’t physically break in half.

By the time his jaw had loosened itself Tony was asleep.

Loki’s mouth gaped open and close repeatedly.

_Sailing._

_Sailing?_

_Sailing…_

His eyes watered and he had to bury his face in the pillow to muffle his cry of despair.

He thought Tony was happy. He thought he made Tony happy—that they were happy together, but Tony wanted to go _sailing_.

Just when Loki found someone he truly loved, someone who accepted him and all his shortcomings, someone so amazing that it boggled Loki’s mind on why he’d ever choose the disgraced prince, someone who made the world better—protected it with all his might, a genius who completely turned his business around from being a tool of destruction into a beacon of progress—

Loki knew he’d always been blind when it came to the ones he loved, but he had truly thought Tony was happy.

How could he so blind and caught up in his own bliss that he couldn’t see Tony’s deep-seated agony?

Tony had always been a great actor, a showman, but… Loki never thought Tony was capable of hiding such immense pain—that he thought suicide was the best way to get rid of it.

Loki grabbed his pillow tighter, trying not to wake Tony as he sobbed uncontrollably.

He could barely breathe.

He just didn’t understand it—any of it.

He couldn’t even contemplate a world without Tony in it.

_Everything will be better in the morning_ , Loki thought to himself. He wouldn’t let Tony kill himself.

They’d talk. Loki would figure out what was eating away at Tony’s soul. He’d make things better. And if Tony told him that Loki was the problem, that he was the reason he wanted to go _sailing_ then Loki would kill himself just so Tony would live.

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking of how vikings did the whole burning the funeral ships of their chieftains thing this morning. I also think there was a scene like that at the end of Thor. Sailing seemed like an apt euphemism for dying/suicide.
> 
> This is only a one-shot.


End file.
